This can't be real!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: "It's time for a reality check!" Maka exclaimed. Black Star and Maka had been together for several years, but she can no longer take being second. She breaks up with him and he begins to realise hes lost without her.
1. Chapter 1

"It's time for a reality check!" Maka exclamied.

Maka and Black Star had been together for several years now, and she was finally done.

"W-what're you talking about?" Black Star asked his girlfriend nervously.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm done being second to everything in your life!" She yelled again.

"S-second?"

"Yes, second! Training, fights, even Soul, always come before me! I used to be able to take it, but I can't anymore!" Maka screamed.

Black Star finally understood. "M-Maka, don't d-do this," He said nervously reaching out for her.

Maka backed away, looking disgusted. "Don't touch me, we're done," She said simply, walking out of his house that was still shared with Tsubaki.

Black Star stood speechless, the woman he loved just walked out on him, and there wasn't a thing he could do; with her new found weapon blood, she could kill him easily. He knew it was his fault, and he didn't want to lose her, but what could he do? She said she was done.

Black Star plopped down on the couch and thought back to his times with Maka.

**-FlashBack(s)-**

"Black Star, come here," Maka called from the bench.

Black Star wiped some sweat from his face as he passed the ball to Soul before approtching Maka. "What?" He asked her, smiling.

Maka's hands rested against his bare chest; her fingers tracing over his abs gently till the point his body shivered. "I saw you lost against Soul," Maka purred in his ear.

Black Star hissed. "Game isn't over,"

Maka giggled, kissing his lips gently. "I know, you'll beat him, right?"

Black Star nodded capturing her lips in another kiss. "Of course, he can't beat a star like me!"

"I heard that!" Soul yelled from behind Black Star.

Black Star turned around and ran back to the game.

**-Slowly...-**

"Why don't we just go back in for tonight?" Maka suggested.

"What? But it's so nice out!" Black Star exclaimed, pointing to the beautiful night sky.

"I know, but... it's too cold," Maka told him.

Black Star drapped his sweater around her shoulders. "Better?"

Maka nodded, her hand entwining in his, when suddenly he saw Soul. "Hey, Soul!"

Black Star let go of Maka's hand and ran over to his friend, the sweater fell off of her shoulders...

**-Her...-**

Maka and Black Star were sitting in class with their friends, totally ignoring Stein.

"Hey, Black Star!" A voice called from below.

"What?" Black Star called back.

A random kid from their class stood. "I challenge you, if you think you're so strong!" The boy exclaimed.

The class began chattering a gasping at the boys challenge.

"Black Star, no, you promised no more fighting," Maka pouted.

Black Star seemed to ignore her completely as he stood up to look down at the boy. "I accept!"

Maka sighed deeply and watched in horror as Black Star beat the kid to a pulp.

**-Grasp...-**

"Black Star, can we **please** hang out tonight, just you and I?" Maka asked in a pout; it'd been weeks since they had been alone together.

Black Star smiled. "Ah sure," He hesitated.

"What?" Maka asked him, irritated.

"W-well it's just I was going to train so...," He trailed off as a frown fell over Maka's face. "I mean, yeah, we will hang, I promise," He kissed her gently to prove he wasn't lying.

Maka smiled brightly as she kissed him back.

Suddenly Black Star's cell phone rang; it was Soul.

"Yeah... ah... yeah, okay, I'll be there in a few," Black Star said.

Maka's frown returned. "You're going to Soul's?

Black Star sighed. "S-sorry, but we need to train," He told her.

"Whatever,"

Black Star leaned in for a kiss but she backed away. "I-I didn't feel well anyway,"

**-On Him...-**

"See you tomorrow Tsubaki," Black Star called as him and Maka walked hand and hand to her place; they were finally going to spend some time together, and she was excited.

"This is gonna be great!" Black Star cheered happily.

"Yeah, as long as you don't hang with Soul," Maka mumbled.

"I wont, I'm coming over to be with you," He told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you better be," She mumbled again.

When they reached her place, Maka and Black Star went into her room. Black Star pushed her down onto the bed and instantly connected their lips, it felt like it had been forever since they kissed.

"I've m-missed this," Maka moaned between kisses.

Black Star nodded as he began nipping the base of Maka's soft neck.

'KNOCK!'

Black Star and Maka froze.

"Hey man, I dunno if you're interested, but our favorite fighting show is on," Soul called through the door.

Black Star looked at Maka with innocent puppy dog eyes. She growled as she flipped over. "Night!" She called to him, he took that as a sign he could go watch the show...

**-Will Fade...-**

"I wonder what it'd be like to fly!" Black Star called from high up on the school.

"Since you're human it's impossible, you'd just hurt yourself or die, now get down here!" Maka called back to her clueless boyfriend.

Black Star did as she said. "What's the plan today?" He asked smiling.

"A movie, just you and I," She answered, almost coldly.

Black Star smiled. "Awesome!"

Later that night Maka and Black Star met at the movies, the whole gang was already there and called them over. Black Star sat beside Soul and Maka on his other side.

"Why're they here?" Maka whispered to Black Star.

"Oh, I invited them," He told her brightly before turning to speak with Soul.

**-To Nothing...-**

**-FlashBack(s)End-**

Black Star sat straight up. He was surprised to see tears falling down his face. She was right though, he was horrible to her. He was nothing without her! The ninja stood up and ran out the door after her, wiping his face dry.

* * *

><p>AN: There! I was going to do this in three chaps, but I wont, I'll just do it in two. Update soon! MakaxBlackStar FTW! :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

His body was trembling; what was he to do if he lost Maka forever? He couldn't imangine a life without her at his side.

**-FlashBack-**

''Hey man, I've decided I want a girlfriend!'' Black Star annouced to Soul who had a puzzeled look on his face.

''S-seriously?'' Soul responded, unable to stop the word from slipping his lips.

A signature grin covered the ninja's face as he nodded. ''Of course! A big guy like me needs to be worshipped, what better person to do that then a girlfriend?'' He asked, his smilie not wavering.

''W-well no one I guess,'' Soul answered. ''who did you have in mind anyway?''

Shockingly, Black Star's grin only increased in size by this. ''Maka of course!''

Soul's scarlet eyes widened. ''M-Maka?'' he echoed.

Black Star nodded. ''Yes! She's perfect!''

''B-but she hates you,'' Soul pointed out trying not to sound like a jerk.

Black Star's smile faded; he now looked serious. ''Maka and I were childhood friends, Soul. We grew up together. If it's possible for me to have... f-feelings... then I'm pretty sure she would too...''

Soul's mouth gaped as he stared wide-eyed at his friend; this side of Black Star might actually be scaring him, and the thought of him and Maka **together** was almost sickening.

Black Star seemed oblivious to Soul's stare as his body turned to face the door. ''I'm gonna go do it now!'' without a second's hesitation he ran. Soul on the other hand, hesitated before stumbling to his feet and chasing after Black Star.

The boys found Maka sitting at the park that sat in the middle of Death City. Her nose was deep into a book. Soul began tugging at Black Star's arm.

''L-let's go... you know how she is when people bug her from reading, it's an uncool sight!''

Black Star laughed. ''I'm not afraid of an old book!'' His feet began to move in Maka's direction.

Soul gulped as he watched. The ninja bent down in front of Maka and took the book from her hands. Before she could yell, she found herself caught in awe by the look in his eyes and the grin at his lips.

''W-what?'' she hesitated nervously.

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

_Blunt much! _Soul thought to himself.

Maka's face turned bright red as she nodded weakly. Black Star smiled and stood, wrapping his arms around Maka's thin frame as she hugged him back tighter.

**-FlashBackEnd-**

"No! That was three years ago!" Black Star shrieked.

His eyes were burning; how could he go on? He just couldn't! He knew he treated her wrong, he **knew** it! Tears now sprung to his eyes and slowly started to fall. He gave up, there was no use, he loved her too much to let her go, too much to hold back the sorrow building up within.

"MAKA!" He screamed as he ran; her thin frame now appearing in the distance.

Her back turned, one glance and she ran. Black Star's cries became louder as he pushed himself harder and faster. His foot hit a curb in the sidewalk and fell, skidding several feet. His eyes opened to see blood staining the pavement, he still gave up. His fist pounded the ground over and over, tears now mixing in with blood.

"I-I'm sorry! ... M-Maka... I can't d-do this alone... p-please... just come back!" His words slurred together with his cries - he already knew she was gone and couldn't hear a word he had said.

Black Star curled into a ball; he was out of idea's.

"B-Black Star?"

His head slowly raised to see Maka. His eyes widened as more tears fell, this can't be real... She bent down beside him, her eyes glossy.

"I-I heard what you j-just said," She whispered, tears now falling.

He didn't move, open his mouth, even breathe; he refused to believe this was real...

"B-Black Star!" She screamed, her arms wrapping around him. "I'm sorry!"

It took almost a mintue before Black Star came to his senses. He wrapped his arms around Maka tightly; tears streamed down his cheeks. He inhaled deeply letting her familiar scent fill his lungs; he refused to ever let go of this girl again.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Maka reapeated over and over.

"Please... forgive me!" Black Star screamed.

Maka pulled away to look at him. "I couldn't... not forgive you..."

He smiled through his tears. "I-I don't ever want to lose you again... I-I will stop-"

Maka's lips conntected with his own. His body melted as his arms slithered around her back. A laugh escaped his lips as he kissed her deeply. Just thinking that he may have lost her was killing him.

"Please, don't e-ever let me run f-from you again," She whispered.

He nodded. "D-don't let me... b-be a jerk then."

Maka nodded, more tears falling. Neither one of them were really aware that they were in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey, you two alright?" The couple looked up to see the owner of the voice was Kid. Maka pulled herself to stand, her hand entwined tightly with Black Star's.

"W-we are better then we have been... in a while," She replied honestly.

Kid raised a brow at the couple. "But, you're both crying and... he's covered in blood."

Black Star laughed, not bothering to wipe his eyes. "We're fine, Kid."

Kid sighed. "I don't get you two..."

Maka laughed and stepped forward, using her un-entwined hand, she pet Kid's hair. "I like the stripes," She told him, smiling.

Kid laughed. "It happened last night."

Maka smiled. "It looks much better now," She told him.

He smiled again. "I'll see you guys later."

The couple nodded and began to walk away. Maka and Black Star remained hand and hand.

"I love you, Black Star," Maka told him, cuddling into his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Maka."

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Soo cute! So OOC! XD Good? Bad? Review~<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
